Premonition
by Daydreamer-Of-The-Unknown
Summary: ONESHOT: Seto's been acting cold lately and Katsuya's sick of it, more cold words thrown his way causes an unspeakable accident! How will Seto react when he realises what he's done? SetoxKatsuya!


Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters included in this story.

Pairings - SetoxKatsuya.

Warnings - BoyxBoy, harmless kissing. Fluffiness (near the end) Character-Death, Slight OOCness.

Premonition

Katsuya was fuming, he'd been living with the heartless CEO for over a year now and Seto still hadn't relented with comparing Katsuya to a dog. Sometimes it was just playing around but at other times Seto could be really hurtful, especially recently. Katsuya was beginning to think Seto didn't love him anymore. He only hoped he was wrong.

He walked into Seto's office on the second floor where Seto was yet again typing something to do with his company Kaiba Corporation. Growling he started to head over to his desk.

"Go away mutt, I'm trying to work" Seto grunted as soon as Katsuya had begun to walk closer.

"Seto I think we need to talk" Katsuya replied, sighing afterwards.

"Later, I have all this work to do" Seto snapped gesturing to the piles of work sat on his desk.

"You always say later, yet we never do, we haven't spoken properly in over a month now" Katsuya argued whilst slamming his hands down on his desk.

"What do you want me to do? I have a business to run mutt and right now that is more important"

Katsuya had to admit that had hurt, he understood how important Kaiba Corp was to Seto but still to be told that it was more important than his own boyfriend, now that was cold. Katsuya couldn't remember the last time Seto had taken him in his arms running his fingers through his blond hair and kissed him. All he cared about was his company; even Mokuba wasn't getting much attention from his big brother anymore.

"Fine, you should have told me that sooner" Katsuya seethed before pushing a pile of work directly onto the floor.

"You stupid dog, now look what you've done. Pick it up, now!" Seto barked standing from his chair.

"Unlike your servants I will not do as you order me to do" Katsuya shrieked. "If you think your precious work is more important than your boyfriend or even your little brother, then have it, see if it will hug you when you feel down, kiss you and tell you it loves you, spend time with you and create memories because I'll never do anything like it again. I'm glad I know where I stand in your life, it's a shame I'll never be able to get back my wasted time."

Seto didn't say anything; he just glared back into defiant honey orbs.

"I see you are not going to say anything, fine then how about this, I hate you, Seto Kaiba" Katsuya shouted glaring into the cold eyes of Seto. He didn't mean it, although he was hurt by what Seto had said, he was only searching for a reaction but the one he received was far from the one he was wanting.

Seto's eyes widened slightly in surprise before he glared into crushed honey eyes. "The feelings mutual mutt, now get out and leave me to do my work"

Katsuya's eyes widened in shock and hurt before he made a hasty exit as he felt the tears start to brim his eyes, he didn't stop to pack his things, he ran down the stairs and out of the front door. He kept running whilst the tears streamed down his face. Without looking he ran straight into the road where an oncoming car was approaching, before Katsuya knew it his body collided with the car, his body rolled over the top of the car before landing on the tarmac road, blood everywhere.

The driver quickly climbed out of his car and ran to the blond, he checked the pulse but to his horror none was there. The blond appeared dead, not wasting anytime he picked up his mobile from inside his car and rung the hospital requesting an ambulance immediately. He knew exactly who it was he'd run into and possibly killed, it was none other than Katsuya Jounouchi, Seto Kaiba's boyfriend as he'd announced last year. He only hoped he hadn't killed Seto Kaiba's lover. They'd be hell to pay if that was so.

Seto growled and rubbed his eyes as he heard an ambulance just outside his mansion, he sighed and pushed the chair over to the window, and his heart felt numb as he noticed his boyfriend being put on a stretcher and being placed in the ambulance, before the door of the ambulance closed, he shot out of his seat and ran all the way through the mansion and outside until he reached the ambulance. He immediately demanded to know what had happened.

He was informed that Katsuya had blindly run into the road and the guy talking to a paramedic was the one who had run him over. He climbed into the ambulance and sat beside Katsuya before anyone could object, as the ambulance drove to the hospital, Seto was just hoping Katsuya was going to be alright but from the look of him, he highly doubted it and Seto wasn't ready to lose his puppy.

After a ten minute drive to the hospital the paramedics wheeled the stretcher into the hospital and into the emergency room leaving Seto stood frozen in the waiting room. He sat there for an hour before someone came to him and informed him off his lost love. Anything else said after that he didn't hear, his mind just couldn't comprehend that his puppy was gone and it was his entire fault. He asked if it was possible to see him before they wheeled him down to the morgue. The nurse nodded her head with a sad smile and directed him to the room where Katsuya's body lay. He walked in and looked upon the face of his lover and before he knew it the dam had broke and tears leaked from his eyes and streamed down his face, he caressed Katsuya's face stealing a kiss from the pale dead lips, he then embraced him awkwardly and whispered over and over to him 'I'm so sorry, Katsuya.' He stayed with Katsuya until the same nurse informed him that he had to be taken to the morgue now. With a solemn nod he watched as they took Katsuya down to the morgue.

He then walked slowly down the corridor in the direction of the door; it felt like everything was passing him slowly as he watched more people coming in on stretchers from injuries. At least they were likely to live; Katsuya had never had a chance.

He called for the limo which arrived soon afterwards, he didn't even tell the limo driver where to go but he knew anyway, Seto just sat in the back of the limo, staring numbly out of the window watching the passing trees, cars and people until they arrived at the mansion.

Once there he walked up the steep stairs and into the mansion, he walked to his study and went back to work trying to get his mind off what had just occurred. He typed away on his laptop not paying attention to what he was writing. He typed away until Mokuba appeared in his doorway wondering where Katsuya was since he was usually in the mansion. Seto didn't say anything but continued typing, although his shoulders were trembling and his hands were shaking, Mokuba knew that something horrible had happened. He slowly approached his big brother and asked what had happened. Seto stopped typing and looked at Mokuba, his eyes brimming with tears. Mokuba noticed that Seto hadn't been typing anything to do with his work but repeatedly had typed 'I'm so sorry, puppy. Please forgive me.'

"K-K-Katsuya d-died" Seto finally managed to speak with a stutter.

Mokuba's eyes widened in shock as he asked "what happened, Seto"

Seto gulped before he replied with "I hurt Katsuya and he ran out of the mansion and into the road where an approaching car hit him"

"Jou's really dead?" Mokuba asked in disbelief.

When Seto gave a nod, Mokuba didn't know how to feel. He just walked closer to Seto and embraced him tightly, trying to comfort him as much as he could.

The days passed by and the mansion was cold and silent, Seto had taken to typing in his study all day and then drowning his sorrows in the evening with alcohol before he passed out in his office chair until the next day, whilst Mokuba didn't know what to do about Seto, he knew he was grieving in his own way but he was starting to worry about him, all he ever did was type, drink and cry. He was full of guilt and regret. He hadn't eaten in a week apart from little snacks Mokuba forced him to eat. Mokuba noticed that Seto was getting skinnier than he already was.

Mokuba had even gotten Yugi and his group to try and help Seto but to no avail he didn't speak a word, not even to ridicule any of them. All their friends were grieving as well but no one was taking it as bad as Seto, and nothing could pull him out of it. Mokuba feared he was going to end up dying if he didn't eat and do something soon, and that scared Mokuba the most.

One night and Seto made it to his bedroom collapsing into the cold lonely bed, tears falling from broken sapphire eyes. A light enveloped the room causing Seto to wince and squint his eyes at the light. But his breath hitched as he saw his lover standing there frowning at him. He quickly climbed out of his bed and walked quickly over to Jounouchi, not believing he was stood there.

"I-Is it really you, puppy?" Seto asked quietly, his wet eyes wide in shock.

A nod from Jounouchi caused a small smile to curl on Seto's lip.

"I can't leave, when I know you are like this" Jounouchi whispered, the frown still marring his features.

"Katsuya, I'm so sorry, I can't believe I got you killed" Seto sobbed as he sat on the edge of their bed, Jounouchi smiled sadly at him whilst placing an invisible hand on Seto's shoulder even though Seto couldn't feel it.

Jounouchi shook his head and replied "You can't keep living with guilt and regret for the rest of your life"

"You mean everything to me puppy, and I can't believe I said I hated you right before you died" Seto placed his head in his hands and continued to let the tears spill. "Forgive me, please"

Jounouchi watched as his lover sobbed his heart out for his lost love as he murmured "of course I forgive you, Seto"

"How can you forgive me so easily after what I did?" Seto then snapped.

"I've been watching you Seto, I think you've shown me enough times that you're sorry, that's how"

"I love you, puppy, I really do" Seto sighed rubbing his wet eyes dry of the tears.

Jounouchi smiled a genuine smile for the first time as he responded with "I know and I love you too, Seto"

"Don't leave me Katsuya?" Seto requested looking up at Jounouchi with a broken expression.

Jounouchi winced but he knew he couldn't stay with him even though he would love to, he was dead after all and the dead had to pass on, he just needed to see Seto before he did, he couldn't leave him so broken and full of regret.

"I wish I could stay Seto, but it's impossible" Jounouchi stated.

Seto just nodded, he knew he was asking for the impossible, but he couldn't help but long for Jounouchi to stay with him.

"My heart will always belong to you, Seto" Jounouchi reminded Seto before he vanished from sight.

Seto smiled as he said "my heart is always yours, Katsuya" before he climbed into his bed and slept properly for the first time in a long time.

Seto's head shot up from his desk and he rubbed his eyes, what kind of dream was that? He lost Katsuya, and it was his fault. Seto rubbed his forehead before he closed down his laptop, opened the drawer and picked something up out of it, he then walked out of the study in search of his neglected puppy. He asked Mokuba who was playing computer games where Katsuya was and he had informed him that Katsuya was downstairs. He soon found him sprawled out on the sofa flicking the television channels.

Seto smiled as he noticed that Katsuya was trying to keep his eyes open, after all it was getting quite late in the evening and it was obvious he was tired. Seto walked around the side of the sofa and sat on the edge of the sofa, watching as Katsuya's eyes widened since he wasn't expecting to see Seto that evening.

Before Katsuya knew what was happening he was being embraced tightly, so tight he was finding it very hard to breathe, before he could fight the embrace though Seto pulled back and stole his pink lips in a heated kiss. Katsuya was confused as to why Seto was being so randomly affectionate but thought it was best not to question it and just went along with Seto.

They kissed each other over and over again until Katsuya felt breathless; he then looked up at Seto with confusion clearly written all over his features.

"I-I'm sorry Katsuya for the way I've been acting" Seto apologised leaning his head on Katsuya shoulder.

Katsuya sighed as he replied "I understand you are busy with Kaiba Corp work but everyone needs a break Seto, even Mokuba wasn't getting any attention from you and he's your brother"

Seto nodded his head feeling slightly ashamed that not only had he neglected his lover but also his brother.

"So do you forgive me then, puppy?" Seto murmured from his position on Katsuya's shoulder.

"Fine, but just this once"

Seto smirked as he gently lifted Katsuya's chin and placed a chaste kiss on his lips whilst spinning a lock of Katsuya's blond hair around his finger. Katsuya placed his arms around Seto's neck whilst running his fingers through the brunet hair.

Katsuya pulled back slightly and smiled up at Seto who was now practically leant over him.

"I have something to ask of you, Katsuya"

Curiousity started to bubble inside him as he asked "what's that Seto?"

Seto climbed off of Katsuya and knelt down on the floor as he held up a box to Katsuya. Katsuya eyes widened before little tears started to brim in his honey eyes.

"Will you be mine forever, puppy?" Seto asked smiling at Katsuya watching as the tears streaked down his cheeks.

"I'd love to be yours forever, dragon" Katsuya answered falling into the arms of Seto and sealing the answer with a sweet and loving kiss.

The dream had freaked him out, he hated the thought of losing his Katsuya, he hadn't meant to be so cold to him, but he had lots of work to do and he was nervous about finally popping the question to Katsuya. If he had continued to act like he had, would that dream have ended up happening? Fear grasped at him at that thought. So had he had a premonition, and had the chance to change it? He didn't know, all he knew was that he was really lucky to have his puppy, and he wouldn't let him go for anything.

* * *

~OWARI~

Well I hope you enjoy my most recent one-shot, it didn't come out the way I wanted but it isn't too bad! It wasn't meant to be all just a dream but I liked it better if it had a happy ending instead of a upsetting and unhappy ending like I intended on it being.

I hope whoever reads this enjoys it. More stories will be uploaded this summer since there is a lot of stories I need to write and I plan on spending my summer doing loads of writing. So I hope you can all look forward to more stories from me.

Review if you liked it please :) even if it is just to drop a few lines. Constructive Criticism Only!

x- Casondrah Kiku -x


End file.
